


What Happened After Omen's Trailer

by WaterBearer



Category: Killer Instinct (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterBearer/pseuds/WaterBearer
Summary: After another successful trailer, the KI gang hangs out at a bar to discuss the potentials of a season 3. Takes place while season 2 was still in development. One-shot. Rated T for mild language





	What Happened After Omen's Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Killer Instinct in any way
> 
> Due to the no script-format rule from FFN, I decided to post this story here in case the admins from that site decide to delete it. It's such a shame that the FFN site had such a crazy rule.

Jago and Omen are at a bar having an argument.

Jago: I can't believe you had the nerve to call me a "weak vessel". I made the choice of purging myself of whatever remnants of your master and leaving it at that. I don't know why you're making a big deal out of it.

Omen: Because it's the truth. You're too strong to be corrupted.

Jago: Which I'm satisfied, but what I'm not satisfied is the fact that you've been in my body for who knows how long. I can't wait to kick your ass and send you back to the depths of Hell.

Omen: Haven't you and your sister did that in the exhibition last night?

Jago: That was only a taste of what's coming to you in Season 2 story mode.

Orchid enters the bar, slowly moving due to the soreness she received from the trailer. Jago and Omen spots her.

Jago: Orchid, are you okay?

Orchid: (sits on a barstool) I'm fine, just very sore, especially from that teaser trailer.

Jago emits a golden energy from his hand and rubs his sister's back in circular motions. She becomes at ease and feels the sores going away.

Jago: Do you feel better?

Orchid: Much better. Thanks. I needed this.

Omen: Ugh, these family relations sickens me.

Orchid: You're lucky Jago is healing me, otherwise I would've kicked your ass.

The remaining fighters (including Aganos) arrive at the bar. Jago spots Aganos and points an accusing finger.

Jago: (to Aganos) You! I don't know who the hell you are, but you got some nerve. Trying to stomp my sister with your foot, what's wrong with you?

Kan-Ra: Jago, calm down. It was just a trailer. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to stomp on her.

Jago: Whatever.

TJ Combo: You know what, man, you need to relax, have some fun in your life. You had too much sake and you're constipated.

Omen bursts out laughing at TJ's comment. All the fighters look at the demon while he tries to calm down.

Omen: I'm sorry, but…I can't help but have an image of that thought. This weak vessel…constipating…oh, that's so hilarious!

Jago: I would like to volunteer to put that demon out of his misery.

Orchid: Brother, calm down. Omen will get his once story mode for season two is finished. Besides, have you forgotten what Kim told you about your anger issues?

Jago: (sighs) You're right. I have no doubt Omen will get his, and I can say the same to that golem over there as well.

Aganos put his arms up as if to say, "It was just a trailer, for crying out loud!" He gets depressed as Thunder pats him for comfort

Thunder: (in native language) Don't feel bad. Orchid got mad at me for stomping her brother in my combo trailer, but she got over it. I'm sure Jago will feel the same way.

Aganos feels a little better at Thunder's words.

Maya: So, Jago, what's been going on with you now that you're freed from Omen's whiny ass?

Omen: Hey, I heard that!

Jago: (glares at Omen before turning to Maya): I've been paying Kim Wu a visit and she's looking good in her new design. In fact, the bosses gave me a sneak peek of her concept art.

Omen: Really? Hmmm…

He turns into a shadow and flies off to check it out without the fighters noticing

Orchid: Well, I can't wait to see how Kim Wu looks, considering if S3 shows up. I bet she'll look so much better than her KI2 look.

Maya: That I can agree with, and what is even better is that the bosses are letting Kim keep her status as keeper of the Dragon Spirit.

TJ Combo: Are you serious? Oh boy, that's not good.

Jago: What's not good about it?

TJ Combo: Well, I'm not much onto Eastern cultures, Jago, but dragons and tigers…last I checked, they're supposed to be like, eternal rivals or something? I mean, doesn't that bother you, especially when you're hanging out with her and all?

Most of the fighters agree with TJ.

Jago: TJ, just because Kim is the Dragon Spirit's keeper, and I'm the Tiger Spirit's keeper doesn't mean it's like that. Granted, we could be rivals if S3 comes, but if you think about it, it's more of a balance thing.

Kan-Ra: It does make sense. After all, the bosses could make you two rivals rather than lovers. Speaking of lovers, what's going on with you and Sadira?

Sadira: (in native language) What are you talking about, Kan-Ra?

Kan-Ra: Don't con us, Sadira. We all know that Jago is your rival in your story mode from Season One, and since then, we've been wondering what was going on with you two, and  
Jago, you better hope your Kimmy doesn't find out about this.

Jago: Look, Kan, if it makes you or any of the fighters feel better, then Kim already knows because I told her, and she's been wondering about that as well, but that doesn't mean  
Sadira and I are an item. I don't even like spiders. No offense, Sadira.

Sadira shakes her head as if to say, "None taken."

Maya: So…what's the deal?

Jago: I guess when S2 story mode's completed, we'll find out.

Omen comes back from his trip

Omen: Jago, I have some bad news. Your girl, Kim Wu, she just cheated on you.

Jago: WHAT?!

Maya: Omen, how could you?

Omen: (puts hands up in defense) Why are you mortals looking at me like that? I never said I did it.

Jago: (pissed) Now I know your deception might fools my friends and my sister, and probably make them feel stupid, but what the hell I look like?

Omen: (nervous) Hold up, Jago…I only touched one butt-cheek!

Jago knocks Omen out with his Tiger Fury. All the fighters and spectators watch in awe as Jago lands gracefully on the ground. Omen falls to the ground, arms and legs sprawled out.

Jago: Don't you ever come near Kim Wu again!

TJ Combo breaks from the crowd and approaches a knocked-out Omen

TJ Combo: Hey, guess what, Omen? You got knocked the fugg out!


End file.
